Vertical Take-off and Landing Hover Vehicles are flying machines intended for use in reconnaissance and aerial photography. These types of vehicles are characterized by their capability to quickly climb to a predetermined location, then stay at that position while performing its function, or provide streaming video while travelling in a selected direction. Configurations have included the quad rotor Shrike by AeroVironment, and the T-Hawk by Honeywell.
From the foregoing it will be apparent that by using only two electric or gas powered engines, cost and complexity can be minimized. Further, it will be apparent that by enclosing the vehicle with a simple frame, safety can be increased when operating near or inside buildings. It will also be apparent that by dividing the frame into a few major components, the vehicle can be assembled and disassembled in the field.
The Twin Propeller Attitude Control Air Vehicle invention described in the following, has been reduced to practise, via a prototype that has performed repeatedly as predicted, both indoors and outdoors.